Tales from the Darkside
by Miwa03
Summary: Collection of SessKag Dark/Angsty one-shots. Welcome to the place where right might be wrong. -Chapter 3: Superstition- Dokuga’s Halloween challenge. "Do you know that if you stay in a cemetery right at 12 o’clock on Halloween night you can meet the dead
1. Trapped in Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Gackt and his music. I don't get any profit from this fiction.

---------

This SessKag fanfiction is made based on a music video perform by a Japanese musician, Gackt Camui, called Kimi ga oikaketa yume (A dream that you chased). You could watch this video on http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v= USyztjsRVNI. I hope you like it.

-----------

**Trapped in Time**

_12:29. _Sesshoumaru glanced at his watch. _Whew, I'm almost late_.Sesshoumaru was standing in front of Chocolate Café, his favorite outdoor café, the place where she would meet his fiancé for 2 years. _Hmm I still remember the last time I were late… I spent two hours only to get her to talk to me… and another hour to hear her ranting about how she had run from her apartment just to see me in time, about how precious every second is when she is with me. _Sesshoumaru allowed a soft smile to adorn her handsome face. _She doesn't know how precious every second of my life ever since she accepted my proposal._

He walked in to the café, and then chose to seat on an empty table on the middle. _Sure is crowded today_. He called to ask for the menu from one of the waiters who passed beside his table, but she just ignored him. _Hm? Maybe she is too busy with the other customer. No matter, Kagome will soon come._

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch again. 12:29. _What? Why does the watch's glass broken? Did I knock on something when I enter the café? Damn. It's broken now. I have to fix it later. Now where is she? It is not usual for her to be late._

Sesshomaru waited for her, chose to spend his time by remembering her smile.

00000000

Kagome was walking down the street from her campus. Smiling all the way, thinking about his handsome fiancé. _I will ask him to have dinner at my place today. I am getting better at cooking his favorite brownies and I will prove it tonight._ She continued to walk, her mind was busy making plan for tonight dinner.

A crystal of snow fell on her nose. _Snowing? So pretty, just like his hair. _She opened her umbrella and looked at her watch. 12:25. _Whoops! I'm almost late. _She fastened her pace, not wanting to waste anymore time without his presence.

0000000000

_Snowing? Hn, she loves snow. Is she too caught up in watching the snow on her way here? _He smirked a little. _Maybe now it is my turn to give her a lesson about being late. Yup, a lesson that involves a lot of tickling._

Sesshoumaru watched the snow fell, thinking absently about things he could do to make him hear her melodic laughter later. But something odd startled him. _Wait, is it just me or the snow is falling backward? _He watched the moving snow closely. _It is falling backward! The snow is going back to the sky! Doesn't anyone else notice this??_ He scanned out the room and gasp. Everything around him is doing things backwardly. Like a replay from a video. _What is happening?? _He run outside the café, and then stopped in the middle of the road. He closed his eye, took a deep breath to calm his beating heart. _Calm Sesshoumaru, calm yourself. You must be hallucinating! _Then when he opened his eye, he saw her.

Kagome… smiled at his direction. He felt warm suddenly. _Everything is alright as long as you're here with me, smiling for me. _He reached out his hand, stepped forward to reach her. But from the corner of his eye he saw a car moving fast toward him. _No!!! Kagome!! _He braced himself for impact, but amazingly the car just passed his body. _What?? _Not a minute after that, Kagome was running also, passing his body. _What the hell?? _And then from behind him, he heard a loud crash.

0000000000000

Kagome arrived across the street in front of Chocolate Café, his favorite outdoor café. _12:29. Whew, close timing!_ Then she saw him running from across the main street on the right side of the café. She smiled watching him. _He's running because he doesn't want to be late again. Silly man. Wait, that is reckless. Why is he not watching the road before crossing the street? _"No! Sesshoumaru!!! Stay there!!" She ran towards him after a car had passed in front of her. But it was too late.

She heard the loud crash. She saw his body got hit by the car then fell on the road. And she saw blood on his handsome face. "No!!!" She screamed in horror, ran towards his body. "No, Sesshoumaru!!! No!!! This is not happening! Wake up!!!". She shook his body, grabbed his arm and noticed his broken watch. 12:29. She hugged him and cried uncontrollably. "No, no, no!!!"

0000000

Sesshomaru stood behind her, horror painted in his face. Here he stood, watching Kagome cried and screamed huggin… HIS DEAD BODY! _No! This is not happening! I can't be dead! I have to be alive! I still have a lot to do. I must tease Kagome because she is late today! I must drink a cup of hot chocolate with her in my favorite café! I must ask her how was her day, what had she done in her campus, who had she met, and what will she have for dinner tonight. I must tell her that I love her everyday! And if I find my courage, I will convince her to marry me today! No. I am not dead. No. This is not _. Sesshoumaru turned around, walked back to his favorite café.

0000000

12:29.Sesshoumaru glanced at his watch. He was standing in front of Chocolate Café, his favorite outdoor café, the place where she would meet his fiancé for 2 years. He walked in to the café, and then chose to seat on an empty table on the middle. He called to ask for the menu from one of the waiters who passed beside his table, but she just ignored him. _Hm? Maybe she is too busy with the other customer. No matter, Kagome will soon come._

Sesshomaru waited for her, chose to spend his time by remembering her smile.

-----------

AN: I just can't help it! I love this music video from Gackt and wonder won't it be great to materialize his feeling in to written text. Not good enough to picture his real feeling, but hey I'm still learning to write in English.

Btw I am really in need for a Beta to help me revise my story, Ultimate Sacrifice. I don't want to torture the reader with a bad grammar and wrong spelling. Please, if any of you interested or if any of you have a recommendation please contact me.

Thank you so much, and don't give up on me!!

©miwa03 – 2009


	2. Existence

**TALES FROM THE DARKSIDE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

Existence

"Sess! This is just so delicious! I must tell you again that this place makes the best ice cream in town!" Kagome exclaimed happily. In front of her was a near empty glass of an extra large five flavors ice cream. Sesshoumaru was sitting next to her, watching her with his head propped on one of his arm. "I just love it when you take me here! You're the best fiancé a girl could ever ask for!" She grinned happily.

Sesshoumaru drew out one of his rare smiles. His fiancée's excitement and happiness was always contagious, especially to him. He reached out his free hand to wipe off the chocolate ice cream that smeared her cheek. "And I just love a chocolate cream covered fiancée." He sensually licked his chocolate covered finger.

"Hey!" Kagome blushed profusely and spluttered. "We're in public!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled at his beloved fiancée's embarrassment. His mind replayed their last Valentine's Day tryst in his apartment. "Or a honey covered one." He smirked devilishly and leaned closer to her face.

Kagome's eyes bulged out. "Stop it Sess! Someone could hear you!" She put her hand to cover his mouth frantically.

Sesshoumaru held her hand and pried it open from his mouth. He smirked and then kissed it. "Forgive me then, love." She hurriedly drew her hand back while blushed, murmuring "You're forgiven". He chuckled. His fiancée always was his endless source of amusement. Since they first met at the charity ball organized by his brother, Inuyasha, she had never failed to amuse and excite him. Her lively and cheerful attitude, enthusiasm, mixed with her naivety and innocence managed to capture his attention, and eventually his heart. It was not long after that ball he began dating her, and now they were just three months away from the wedding ceremony. He smiled at that thought.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru was brought back to the reality by the Inuyasha's dreamy voice. "Hey, sorry I'm late." Inuyasha sat on the chair in front of him, staring far-off.

"Glad you could make it, Yasha. We know it has been hectic in your study. Here, Sess ordered your favorite mocha-berry." She put the mixed coffee in front of him. "So how's your thesis progressing? I hear from Sess that one of your professors is giving you a hard time. But you have it under control now, right?" Kagome stopped her ranting with a big smile on her face. But that smiley face slowly turned into a frown when she noticed Inuyasha was still gazing off absently, his mouth slightly agape and obviously wasn't listening to any word she said. She glanced at Sesshoumaru who currently was rolling a newspaper with a bored expression in his face.

*SMACK!

"Ouch! Hey! What was that for??" A roll of newspaper smacked in Inuyasha's head brought his attention back to reality.

Kagome laughed. "Earth to Yasha!" Inuyasha averted his attention to Kagome. "Nice to have you back, Yasha. So what's on your mind?"

Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her hands. "Kagome, I think I'm in love."

*SMACK!

"Ouch! Watch it Sess!" Inuyasha rubbed the forming bump in his head.

"You are the one who should watch it." He snatched Kagome's hand from Inuyasha's.

"Hey! I've said many times that I'm not interested in my best friend!"

"Now, now boys. Be nice." She turned her gaze back at Inuyasha. "I haven't heard wrong, right? You fell in love?? Really Yasha?? Who's the lucky lady??"

"Who's the unlucky lady is more likely." Sesshoumaru murmured but stopped upon seeing the death glare sent by his fiancée at him.

"She's my new neighbor right next door. Her name is Kikyo. She's a serious one but friendly, and the thing that captivates me is her deep chocolate eyes …" Inuyasha stared off again.

"She seems like your perfect dream girl, Yasha!"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Yes exactly, a perfect dream."

"You don't believe me, Sess??" Inuyasha's hand knocked over his cup accidentally when he turned to confront Sesshoumaru.

Kagome immediately call the waiter that was passing by their table to clean up the mess, but he did not answer. "Could you call him Sess. He doesn't seem to hear me. And order another cup for Yasha."

"No need to order another for me Kags." Inuyasha stood up and grabbed his bag. "I should go. I need to be at the campus in fifteen minutes or Prof. Tototsai will chew me out!"

"Ok then Yasha. We'll see you tomorrow then. Good luck on your thesis and be sure to tell me more about this girl!" Kags waved cheerily.

"Sure thing, Kags. Even though your possessive fiancé doesn't believe in it, I'll prove it tomorrow. Bye!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, watching his brother's retreating back. Kagome looked at him and then laughed. "Really Sess, you should stop playing the role of over protective older brother right about now. He is a grown man already!"

"I am not being over protective. I just find it hard to believe that there is someone worthy of the Taisho male." He saw Kagome's eyes bulged and a look of outraged was on her face. "…except you love. You are most worthy of me." He quickly added.

"Gee thanks." She said with a hint of sarcasm. "Anyway I should be going, Sess. I need to finish my paper before I could join you boys in our vacation plan."

A hint of mischievousness sparked in his eyes when he drew her closer to him. "Have you got that bikini I told you to wear?" He whispered in her ears and delighted in feeling her shivers.

"Ye, yes!" She jumped up, blushing. "I really should be going now. Bye Sess!" A quick peck on his lips and a cheery smile, and she was off to the library. Sesshoumaru knew better than to bother her on this one. One mistake and his wonderful vacation plan will go straight out of the window.

He leaned back in the chair, thinking about this girl Inuyasha had talked about. He could not help but being protective of Inuyasha. He was the only family he had left. Their father died when Inuyasha was born and their mother followed on his third birthday. _This girl must be worthy enough for my brother before he starts to date her. _With that determination, he stood up and set his mind to investigate tomorrow. _A little investigation won't hurt._

00000

Sesshoumaru was shocked. He was standing in front of Inuyasha's small house only to find that the house right next door looked empty and unoccupied for a long time. The house looked dirty, the paint was old, the garden was un-kept, and the sign in front of the house said 'to sell'. The date on the sign board was dated one year ago. _Inuyasha was really making it all up! The house has been unoccupied since a year ago! He was just imagining the girl. Something must be wrong with him. I should find him now._

He made his way to Inuyasha's campus. But when he passed a restaurant on his way, he saw Inuyasha at one of the tables. He stopped and came closer to him, wanting to talk to him about his unusual findings today. But then his eyes widened at what he saw. Inuyasha was behaving strangely. He was talking to no one, laughing by himself, and reaching out his hand as if he was caressing something in the mid air. He immediately wanted to snap his brother from his unhealthy imagination, but at that moment his cell phone rang.

_Kagome. _"Hey Sess! Guess what, I've finished my paper! Now I could go with you and Yasha to that vacation!" Kagome's cheerful voice was heard on the other line. _Kagome will know what to do. She is always able to find a solution. I need to talk to her about Inuyasha's behavior! _"Kagome I need to speak to you."

"Of course! I'll be waiting for you at the café okay? See you, Sess."

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze back to Inuyasha. _I will never let anything bad happen to you Inuyasha. If you are sick I'll find you the cure. I'll keep you save and healthy, brother. _

0000000

"Sesshoumaru, are you sure about this?" Kagome asked him, concern etched in her face.

"I am positive Kags. The house next door, where the girl he said lived, was empty since a year ago. And I saw him just now, laughing and talking to no one." Sesshomaru fought hard to control his emotion

"But Sess…" Kagome reached out her hand to touch his.

He grabbed her hands. "Kagome, you know that the most important things for me in this world are you and him. I will do anything to keep you both happy and save. I don't want my brother to be a sick. I'll tell him the truth and together we will find a way to cure him. You will support me, right Kags?"

"But Sess-"

"Hey!! Glad to see you here!! I can't wait to tell you about her. She was just positively sweet!" Inuyasha suddenly appeared with a big smile on his face. "So where should I begin?" He took a seat in front of Sesshoumaru.

"I think you should begin with listening to me first, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's voice was firm. He tried to strengthen himself to face Inuyasha's outburst upon hearing the truth.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome's soft voice tried to interrupt him.

"It's okay Kagome. He must know the truth."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"I need you to listen to me carefully Inuyasha, and do not interrupt before I finish. Keep in mind that what I'm about to tell you is the truth; that I saw it with my own eyes."

"What is it Sess? You freak me out!"

"It's about your girl, Kikyo."

"You've met her?"

"Yes and no." Sesshoumaru stared deep at Inuyasha's confused eyes. "She… actually she doesn't exist."

"What??" screeched Inuyasha. "What are you talking about, Sess?? I've just met her! We were having lunch together!"

"I know, Inuyasha. I've spied on you today. And you were talking to yourself at that restaurant." Inuyasha's eyes bulged out. "And the house next door to yours has been empty for at least a year now."

"You were spying on me?? What's in your mind Sess?? Are trying to tell me that I'm crazy?? That I'm just imagining that I have a beautiful girlfriend??"

"I'm only saying what I see, and it's the truth."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You're sick Sess." He said slowly. He then turned his gaze to Kagome who was staring at him with a sad face. "Just tell him Kagome, tell him the truth."

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze toward his fiancée, confusion was on his face. "You know something about this Kagome?"

Kagome bit her lip. "Sesshoumaru, it's just hard to force Inuyasha to believe what you perceive. Do you want him to just believe that someone that he loves actually doesn't exist?"

"I trust what I see. Kagome why are you siding him? That girl really doesn't exist! I saw it myself!"

"Use your brain, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha looked livid. "You believed that she doesn't exist, but do you think that I exist?"

"What?" Sesshoumaru didn't understand where Inuyasha was getting at.

"Do you think that Kagome also exists?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes bulged out. "How dare you say things like that!!!" It was such a taboo for him. Loosing them would be his worst nightmare. He moved to stand up, but Kagome's hands halted his movement. Kagome stared at him with sadness and devastation shone on her beautiful face. It wrenched his heart seeing her looking like this. "Kagome?"

A sad smile, a kind of smile he never wanted to see on her. "Inuyasha is right, Sesshoumaru." She whispered. "We don't exist now. We are not really here…"

"What?" Sesshoumaru was aghast.

"Feh. We died in that car accident on our way to the cottage for vacation. Use your brain man! Get back to your senses!" Inuyasha folded his hand on his chest.

Sesshoumaru stared blankly; he was shocked. And then he saw glimpses of past events. Talking and laughing by himself in the café; a waiter that stared at him oddly when he ordered three drinks; standing in front of Inuyasha's house that was un-kept now; talking by himself when he walked on Kagome's favorite park; crying and screaming in some kind of funeral; a white head of hair that was soaked in red blood, and Kagome's bloodied hand with his engagement ring on her finger.

"Please come back to your right mind, Sess. We never blame you, we love you so much and we wish you to continue your life." He snapped back and saw Kagome who was smiling softly with tears brimming in her eyes. But she was getting blurred, and so did Inuyasha.

_No. Continue my life? Without you? No Kagome, you know I can't do that. _His vision of his most cherished beings was getting more blurred. He reached out his hand to touch them, but they just disappeared, replaced by a face of serious looking woman. _Who?_

"Mr. Taisho, are you with me now?"

He frowned. "Who are you?"

He saw her eyes widened a little, but then soften. "I'm Kikyo. I'm a psychiatrist. Do you remember me now?"

"Oh yes, Kikyo. Nice to meet you here." He acknowledged her politely.

"Mr. Taisho, would you mind going back with me to the institution now? I bring two friends with me who would help us get back there." She gestured at two men dressed in white uniforms.

"Hn? But I'm waiting for my fiancée and brother here. They will be meeting me here, because Kagome loves the ice cream here, and Inuyasha loves the mocha-berry here. I've ordered it for them. They will come soon."

Her face turned solemn, but she managed a forced smile. "I have something important to tell you, Mr. Taisho. I think it's better if you go with me now. It's important for your future." He was about to object before he heard her next sentence. "We could talk about your brother and fiancée there."

"Are you sure Kikyo?"

"Yes."

"I love to talk about them. My fiancée, Kagome, is a very energetic and loveable girl. I've loved her since the first day we met. She is my light in life and I love her so much. I've proposed to her and we're getting married in a few months." He talked to her enthusiastically while the two men help him to stand up. "My brother, Inuyasha, is a brash boy, but kind hearted. Hn. I think he will make a good pair with you Kikyo. Yes that's right. I'll set you up with him." He talked all the way while they escorted him to a white van. "Wait until you meet them Kikyo. You'll love them. I love them." He finished with a slight smile in his usually impassive face.

"Yes, I can see that you do." Kikyo said.

He was confused when he saw Kikyo's sadden face. But the van was moving. He turned his head to see their usual table in the café. He saw Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting there. Kagome was waving and smiling at him with her usual beautiful smile. Inuyasha was smiling also at him, folding his hands on his chest. _Don't worry Kagome, Inuyasha, I'll be back to the café soon. And we'll meet again there. _He smiled, trying to imagine the future he would create with the people he loved dearly.

0000000

The newspaper that was on one of the tables in the café was rolled open by the wind. One of the major headlines on the front page said,

"_Inuyasha Taisho, brother of Sesshoumaru Taisho, owner of Taisho Enterprises, and Kagome Higurashi, the fiancée of Sesshoumaru Taisho were killed in an accident on the highway. They were killed when riding in a car driven by Sesshoumaru that was being hit by a truck. Sesshoumaru Taisho was injured severely but was able to survive. Inuyasha Taisho died at the age of 25 years and Kagome Higurashi at the age of 24…"_

-----------

AN: Don't the end give you the chill? Well Cefradel told that to me. Thanks for beta-ing Cef!

Tell me what you think!

©miwa03 – 2009


	3. Superstition

**TALES FROM THE DARKSIDE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

This fic is an answer to Rikayu and D.S Anno's Halloween challenge. Hope that you find it interesting!

Approximate words count: 1,000

Beta-ed by the one and only, Ceferadel!

**Superstition**

Kagome was walking slowly down the road in the middle of a chilly October night. Walking and enjoying the night's breeze had always been her favorite activity. The village was so calm and peaceful at night so she could hear every sound that the wind and night creatures made. Sometimes she would just close her eyes while walking so she could enjoy the sound more. She sighed. She just loved the nature.

The sound of the church bell made her realized that it was midnight now. _I better hurry home then. _But she stopped dead in her tracks when she realized her surroundings. She was in the middle of the village cemetery! _Ha?? I must be so lost in my thoughts until I didn't realize my feet brought me here! _She gulped. _Creepy… it's midnight now, in October… Wait a minute. Isn't tonight Halloween night??? Gaaah!!! They said if we stayed in a cemetery right at 12 o'clock on Halloween night, we might meet the dead! No, no! Now is definitely not the time to prove that superstition! _Kagome began to run.

But before she was out from the cemetery she saw someone walking slowly toward her. She gulped and took a step back. _Please let it be human! Please, please! _From the silhouette of the body she could tell he was a man, lean and muscular. When the lamp post's dim light shone on him she gasped. His hair was silver and only one man she knew had that hair color. "Sesshoumaru!" In relief she ran toward him; his beloved boyfriend. A smile began to form on her rosy lips. _What is he doing out here at this time of night? Is he looking for me? _She snickered; she knew how her boyfriend disliked her night time hobby.

But her smile started to falter and her steps were slowing when she noticed something was strange with her Sesshoumaru. This Sesshoumaru seemed taller and skinnier; and his silver hair was longer. _Who?_ When she was closer the man stopped walking. She was finally able to see his face and she was surprised. This handsome man looked so much like her Sesshoumaru but he was definitely older; in his thirties perhaps. _Who is this man? He looks so much like Sesshoumaru. Hm? Sesshoumaru doesn't have any other relatives beside his stepmother and his cute little brother. Whaa?? Don't tell me he's a ghost of his dead relative? Wait, Sesshoumaru's father died when he was young. He said he look just like him. Am I really seeing his dead father here?? _She gulped and asked timidly. "Mr. Taisho?"

The man was surprised at first; he stared at her for a long time. But then he blinked, and he slowly smiled and walked towards her carefully.

_No one with that kind of smile would be evil. _She thought. Kagome then smiled back. "Hi! I'm Kagome Higurashi. Umm… are you Mr. Taisho? Sesshoumaru's father?"

The man frowned.

"I'm Sesshoumaru's… girlfriend." She said shyly. "He said that you looked so much like him. And I think he was right."

The man stared intently at her; and Kagome wondered what he might be thinking right now. After a while he then smiled again. Kagome wanted to sigh; his smile was just so beautiful. Just like Sesshoumaru's, when he decided to smile, which he rarely did.

"Kagome." His voice was so smooth. Kagome instantly loved hearing it.

"Yes, I'm Kagome. Umm… It's nice to meet you Mr. Taisho." She started a conversation nervously. Really what should you say to a dead man???

"The pleasure is all mine, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and so did him, and they started to talk about many things. And when he asked if she loved Sesshoumaru, she answered with her biggest smile, "Yes, I do; as big as the world and as deep as the ocean. That's how much I love him."

Suddenly he hugged her tight.

"Mr. Taisho?" She squeaked nervously. _He was surprisingly warm for a dead man._

"And you know how much he loves you too, right?" He whispered.

Kagome smiled in his embrace. "I have no doubt, Mr. Taisho."

"…as high as the sky, and as wide as the universe." She heard him whispered. Kagome was surprised. How come knew the continuation of her secret verse with Sesshoumaru?

"How-" But her question were interrupted by the sound of the church bell. She broke out from his embrace and stood up. "The bell! It's my time to go home now. It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Taisho. Bye!"

She ran quickly and when she was almost out of his earshot she turned her body back and waved toward him. "I hope my Sesshoumaru looks like you when he's older. Your smile is the most beautiful thing, Mr. Taisho." She laughed happily and resumed running.

0000000

Mr. Taisho stood in his spot with a pained expression; hearing her laughter fading away. He let out a breath and started walking through the rows of gravestones. And then he stopped at one; staring at the carved letters on the stone.

Here lies Kagome Higurashi,

Beloved granddaughter, daughter, sister, and friend.

May the memories of her live forever inside our heart.

His heart wrenched. He closed his eyes and replayed a particular memory he had of her 15 years ago.

"_Sesshoumaru, do you know that if you stay in a cemetery right at 12 o'clock on Halloween night, you can meet the dead?"_

_He sighed. "Stop believing superstitions, Kagome…"_

_She pouted. "Why do you say that? I would want us to still be able to see each other even though we're world's separate. Wouldn't you Sesshoumaru?"_

Her words haunted him and replayed over and over in his mind since the accident. He crouched down in front of the gravestone; caressing her carved name._ It was a simple mistake. The cat was not supposed to be in the middle of the road that day, the truck was not supposed to have a loose brake, __**I**__ was not supposed to let your hand go! _His shoulder slumped down. _Kagome, I'm sorry… I miss you… I want to see you again…_

He snapped his head up when he suddenly heard the sound of her faint laughter, being carried by the wind.

"…_Right at 12 o'clock on Halloween night..."_

Sesshoumaru smiled softly.

_Until next year then, Kagome…_

-----------

AN: I hope you like this fic! Thank you very much for reading and double thank you for reviewing!

Just to make it clear: In this fiction Kags died 15 years ago when she was 18 years old and Sess was 20. Ever since she died, every year at Halloween Sess would meet her spirit at the graveyard. Kags remained the same age, but Sess grew older by each passing year. Kags never realized that she was actually dead, and Sess never had the heart to tell it to her. She thought she and Sess were still alive. So she always concluded that the Sess she met in the graveyard was his dead relative. One day she might think Sess is his dead grandfather.

And of course the superstition here is only made up by me. It's absolutely not true…, or is it?

©miwa03 – 2009


End file.
